Shadows in the Moonlight
by Moon without a Sun
Summary: Omi has a stalker! Can Ken help him with his fear of clowns? Rated for later chapters...this summary isn't very good but this is my first fic so give me a break!
1. Omi, what's wrong?

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz sniff but if I did....well, lets just say it wouldn't be on tv...  
  
Ok, this fic is YAOI, boy x boy love, got it? Don't like, don't read!!!  
  
Shadows in the Moonlight  
By Moon without a Sun  
  
It was cold. Ken rolled over. He was lonely. The rain was falling, reminding him of Omi. Omi. The sandy-haired angel still has no idea how much Ken loved him. That beautiful smile, his pale, smooth skin that hid strong muscles. 'I have to stop this.' Ken thought. His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight.

"I need a shower." Before he could get to the bathroom of his tiny apartment, a knock came from the hallway. He ran to the door, tripping over his discarded shirt and sneakers. He opened the door, revealing a dripping Omi, the rain creating a dazzling effect. "Omi!"

"Ken!!" Omi flung himself at Ken, sobbing. He wrapped his arms around Ken's waist, his cries racking his whole body. Any fantasies Ken had been dreaming up were washed away with the onset of alarm.

At the same time, he felt himself reacting to Omi's closeness. 'Not now,' he thought, 'Kami-sama, not now.' "Uh...uh...Omi?" he choked out. It was all he could manage.

"Y-Yeah K-Ken?" Omi looked up at him, his big blue eyes filled with tears.

"Uh, you wanna come inside? The rain's gonna make you sick."

"Oh." Was all Omi said before he let go of Ken and stepped inside. Ken shut the door and hastily turned back to Omi, who had gone to sit on Ken's couch, still sobbing. He sat down, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders. Omi then climbed into Ken's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Shhh...it's ok. You wanna tell me about it?" He smoothed Omi's hair in a soothing gesture while Omi looked up at him, his cerulean eyes brimmed with tears.

"Oh Ken-kun! I-I'm so scared! I-I didn't know what to do!"'

"Why are you scared, Omi? What's wrong?" "I-I've had this feeling lately that I'm being watched..." Ken's heart beat faster. 'Oh my god, has he noticed me watching him in the shop?! What will I do?!?!'

"I thought someone was following me. Recently, I've seen who I think is my stalker," tears spilled from Omi's eyes, his voice tainted with fear. "He was in a clown suit, Ken-kun." At this, Ken pulled in a sharp hiss of breath, his grip tightening unconsciously around Omi's waist. Everyone knew about Omi's phobia of clowns. It had something to do with his past, but his memories were still to fragmented.

"Omi?" Deep blue eyes turned to gaze into chocolate orbs. 'Was that a flicker of hope in fearful eyes?' "Omi, I'll protect you. I promise." Relief washed over the blonde's face.

"Arigato, Ken-kun!" Omi buried his face in Ken's chest, nuzzling closer to his warmth. Ken drew small, comforting circles on the boy's back until he heard his breathing slow. He was asleep. Ken buried his face deep into Omi's hair, breathing in the scent to the soft locks. Lavender and sandalwood, along with a smell that was uniquely Omi.

"I promise I'll protect you forever." Ken whispered into the might before allowing sleep to overcome him.


	2. Ken pulls an Aya

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz...if I did it would be A LOT different...  
  
This is my first fanfiction, brought on by thunderstorms and my fear of clowns. Thank you to Bisexual Pygmy and Ribs-Reborn for reviewing, you are very encouraging!! And many thanks to Emarold Heart, who got me writing this in the first place!!!  
  
Pairings: KenxOmi, maybe others, not sure yet.....  
  
Shadows in the Moonlight By Mon without a Sun  
  
The next morning in the Koneko was just any other. It was Saturday, so Ken had the morning shift with Omi, who refused to look at him, embarrassed that he had fallen asleep in Ken's arms the previous night. No sooner had the door opened than a rush of fangirls plowed into the shop, eager to get a good view for the day. Not five minutes later Omi was sweeping up a broken pot, one of the more aggressive girls had knocked it over while trying to jump over it to get closer to Ken. The genki boy smiled and quietly cleaned up the mess, but Ken could see that he was slightly annoyed. Just as Ken was about to comment, the bell over the door rang, and in stepped a tall man, most of his body covered despite the heat. His black trenchcoat reached the floor, and the collar was turned up to hide his neck. He was sporting black sunglasses and a brimmed hat that reminded Ken of the type men wore in the forties. "Uh, can I help you, sir?" Ken stepped up to help the gentlemen, clearing his throat to break the eerie silence that had fallen about the shop. The man ignored him, brushing past him carelessly and headed straight for Omi. "You there," the man said in a loud, commanding voice," I'm looking for some flowers. Well? Are you going to help me or not?!" Omi looked up, a defiant look on his boyish face. "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm rather busy at the moment. Perhaps Ken-kun could help you?" Omi offered a polite smile, but Ken noticed that it was strained, as if Omi were nervous. The man sneered, but nevertheless turned to face Ken. The usual chatter of the Koneko started up again, louder than usual, if that was possible. Ken smiled and started towards the man, who had yet to move from his spot next to Omi. He, however, seemed to be nervously sweeping the floor. Ken cleared his throat, trying to get the man to fix on him rather than on Omi, who pretended not to notice the other man's stare. However, when a fangirl decided to stick her hand into Omi's back pocket, Ken had had enough. "If you're not buying anything, get out!!!!!!!!!!!" Ken shouted in a very un-Ken like manner. Everyone in the shop froze, Omi looked scared and shocked. The fangirls, after hearing such an outburst from Ken, quickly scampered away, leaving only the two assassins and the strange man in the shop. Ken turned his attention to the man and said very briskly, "I'm sorry, sir, but the shop will be closing early today. Please come back another day." With that said, Ken practically shoved the man out the door, pulling down the covering before anyone could protest. Ken quickly turned back to Omi, who was staring at him with a look of concern and mingled fear. "Omi, are you ok?" Omi said he was fine, but Ken quickly added, "I'm not just talking about the fangirls, but also about that guy, he seemed to make you nervous." "Um...Ken-kun?" Omi seemed to be fidgeting, and was finding the floor increasingly interesting. Ken, worried, took a step closer to the boy, so that they were only about a foot apart. "Did-did you happen to notice that guy's face?" Ken shook his head, he had been too distracted with the clothing the man had been wearing. "Well, he-he had clown makeup on..." Omi's voice diminished as tears filled his eyes. Ken wrapped his arms around Omi, comforting the boy and whispering reassurances in his ear. Omi wrapped his arms tightly around the soccer player's neck, leaning into the embrace. Unable to stop himself, Ken lifted Omi's head with a gentle finger. Before Ken could prevent himself, he kissed him.  
  
And thus ends chapter two everybody!!!! If you want me to keep writing, please review!!!!! 


	3. Under the trees

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz...sniffle...

OK, sorry that I haven't updated in well, a very long time, but I've been just a tiny bit busy. Oh, and this chapter is just for Brian, thanks for breaking my writer's block!

* * *

Shadows in the Moonlight

By Moon without a Sun

* * *

Omi stood in the middle of the sunlight room, shocked. Ken was kissing him. OH MY GOD!!!! KEN WAS _KISSING_ HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But suddenly, it ended. Omi opened his eyes, staring straight into Ken's fear-laced ones. Ken, taking his immobility as a sight of rejection, turned and ran out of the shop as fast as he could.

Omi just stood there, unable to move. He wanted to go after Ken, tell him that it was alright, but he couldn't leave the shop. Just then, Yohji sauntered in.

"Hey bishounen. Where's Kenken?"

"Yohji-kun, thank goodness! Watch the shop for me! Arigato!" Before Yohji could protest, Omi ran from the shop. He knew were Ken would be. The soccer player always went to the park when he was upset or needed to think.

Ken settled himself under a big oak tree. He always came here to think. He could see the soccer field from where he sat, but the thought of the kids he coached brought him no joy. 'I kissed him. Stupid Ken! Stupid stupid stupid!' Ken was so trapped in his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind him. He jerked out of his thoughts when a gentle hand rested itself on his shoulder. The brunette jerked around, surprised when he saw big blue eyes staring down at him.

"Omi!!! I-I'm sorry, t-this must be your thinking spot too. I'll leave." Ken stood, unable to keep his sadness from showing in his eyes.

"No Ken-kun! Don't leave! I-I came here to see you...," Omi blushed, finding his foot very interesting as he wedged it into the ground. "You see Ken, I...I... " 'Oh Kami-sama I can't even say it! Oh well, I guess actions DO speak louder than words after all...' Before Ken could object, Omi grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him. Ken jolted in surprise, but soon relaxed into the kiss. Not long after, he felt the soft touch of a timid tongue against his lips. Ken parted his lips eagerly, meeting Omi's tongue with his own. But all too soon they remembered that humans need air, and thus broke the kiss. Omi wrapped his arms around Ken's neck, nuzzling his nose into the goalie's soft locks.

"Thank you, Ken."

"Well, well, what have we here?" The two men immediately turned, recognizing the nasal German voice. Schuldig smirked, sensing the fear rising in the two assassins with the telepath's presence.

* * *

Sorry! I know it's really really short, but I'm trying! Please review! I don't want to write a story no one's going to read.


	4. Author's Note

Hello everybody! Sorry, but this is not a new chapter, just my note. But there should be a new chapter soon. So everyone thank Isis-Chandra-Wu for reminding me that this story existed. I guess I got a little sidetracked.

But now that I remember how much fun this story was, I'll get back to work on it right now! Literally! Right now!

Moon without a Sun


	5. Free Kittens

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz blah blah blah, you get it.

Okay, I kind of dislike the plot that I had planned for this, so I'm changing it a little. The pairing and such might end up changing as a result, but I'm not sure yet. Now, continuing on with this fic's traditional crappy writing style, here you go:

* * *

Shadows in the Moonlight

By Moon without a Sun

* * *

Schuldig continued to smirk as he stepped closer to the younger assassins. "Cuddling in the park? How cute."

Ken was the first to snap out of his surprise, forcing Omi behind him, ignoring the smaller boy's sound of protest.

"What the fuck do you want, _Schwartz_?"

"My my, little KenKen, such malice. And to think, I just wanted to see how your little kitty was getting along with his new circus friend." The telepath smirked again and waved mocking over Ken's shoulder at the young blonde.

A wave of protectiveness washed over Ken, his hand clenching as if to trigger the bugnuks that weren't there. As Schuldig's smirk grew, a growl rose from the goalie's throat. "Leave. Him. Alone."

"Adorable, KenKen, really, but I'm actually here to talk with Omi. Now don't go all kitty on me again, it's about his new friend."

At this, Omi pushed his way under Ken's arm so that he was facing the redhead. "You know who it is? What do they want? Why me? What's going on?"

"One question at a time, little kitty. And yes, I know him. He happens to be my client."

Ken snorted. "Schwartz uniting with more circus freaks?"

"Not Schwartz, just me. Although they don't mind. And watch yourself, I'm no more a freak than yourself." At this, Omi began to look rather confused. "Don't worry your little head about it, Omi-chan, it's not important. Yet. Now what was I saying? Oh yes, our little friend. He seems to be quite fond of you. Not so much you, Ken, but that's to be expected. No one really likes their competition."

"_Competition!_ What do you mean, _competition?_" Ken was almost shaking with anger. How _dare_ that bastard even suggest he have similar motives as that creep!

"That's right, my little Ken. It seems that our friend has some fond memories of Omi's childhood. And some unfinished business. You remember, don't you, Omi-_chan_?" The telepath's smirk widened as Omi shrunk back towards Ken.

"Wha? Omi, you know this guy?"

"Oh yes, little KenKen. He remembers. It's part of his childhood. He's been keeping it from you. He doesn't want you to know. Isn't that just too cute? He doesn't want you to think less of him."

_/Tsk, Tsk, Omi-chan. See? He's already disappointed that you're keeping secrets from _

_him. He'll never love you, you know. He can't Not you, anyway. /_ As he thought, he slowly stepped closer to the two assassins.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! YOU SICK BASTARD! YOU'RE WRONG! YOU'RE WRONG!" Tears began to stream down the young blonde's face. "It isn't true, Ken-kun. Y-You know that it's not true. He's lying! I don't know. I really don't know. I swear-"

Omi was interrupted as Schuldig cleared his throat dramatically. "If you're quite finished playing drama queen as if you were Ouka, why don't we get down to the reason I'm here, hmm?"

Suddenly, a fist connected with the side of Schuldig's face. From his new found home on the ground, Ken glowered down at him. He moved to hit the man again, but the telepath anticipated the move and got out of the way, only to bring his face a breath away from Ken's own.

"Always so unpredictable, little KenKen. But then again, I suppose that's what makes you so fascinating. It isn't just your body, oh no, it's you mind. You're so hard to read. Your thoughts are more maze-like than Farfarello's and your shields are better than Brad's. But once you get inside, oh! how like sweet honey your thoughts are…" The telepath then licked the goalie's cheek, chuckling when the boy visibly tensed.

Pulling himself away, Schuldig regained his "business-like" composure. "So now, Omi dearest, we get down to it. I can make your little problem disappear. And all you have to do is give me sweet KenKen here."

Hurling into fury, Ken made to attack the redhead. At that moment, however, he pulled out a gun, pointing it at Omi. "Unless you want him dead, kitten, I suggest you stay put. Hn, good kitty. Now then, where were we? Oh yes, you were going to give me what I want and I will let you live in peace. What do you say?"

"N-No. Not Ken-kun. I-I can't." The boy began shaking, the tears flowing heavier now. God knew how much he wanted to get away from that man, but for KEN?

/ Come now, little Omi. He doesn't really care. Oh well, guess you really want him. I'm sure that Omishi will be happy to see you. He can't wait to finish what Persia so rudely interrupted. I know you remember. Back when you were Mamoru? He just can't wait. He's been thinking of you all these years. It's been so long, I don't know if he'll be able to hold back long enough to prep you this time. I can already sense his anticipation…/

"STOP! JUST STOP IT! Ken-kun, I'm sorry. I-I'm so sorry, I just can't! I can't…" The boy broke off in sobs, collapsing to the ground. Smirking, Schuldig dragged away a protesting Ken.

* * *

Alone in the park, Omi curled up in a ball, whispering to himself. "I'm so sorry Ken-kun. Ken-kun…" With a sob, the boy slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Okay, short, but sorry. I just remembered this thing' s existence…again. 


End file.
